darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-01-17 - A Dark Night
The dusty, barren world of Korriban lays still in the night. Beasts twisted with rage have retreated into their holes, along with the rest of the wild-life surviving here. Seifer Wolf stands on one of the surviving columns lining the center of the valley. A straight stance, the boy's arms are at his sides, his right wields the famed black cylinder he carries everywhere. Combat garbs surround his body, black pants hang from his waist, tucked into shined, black combat boots. His torso is bare, apart from a strapped on shoulder brace. He stares out into the darkening desert, waiting. Soft steps carry a cloak shape up and onward through the twisting paths of Korriban's valley, past ancient tombs and archaic scenery of waste forgotten by many. Raziel's hood is drawn over his head, expensive silk as black as the night surrounding; blacker still, really, casting his shape nearly as obvious as if he were illuminated. Expensive fabric swishes as he reaches a column, and a hand brushes up to push the hood from his head. "Sir Seifer Wolf," he greets in a quiet tone, yellow pupils flashing as they catch a tough of light. "I think I understand a little more what you once spoke of in your estimation of the Force." It's a vague understatement, really, as the Fallen shifts his footing but slightly. He lapses into silence once more, staring at the young human. Seifer's eyes drop on the Falleen below. A small smile creeps up his face and he bends down slightly, gripping at the edge of the column. His right hand is out to his side, holding his lightsaber tightly. Following along the Path, Constantine looks tired and weary. His duties had been taking him over the great expanse of the galaxy recently. His contacts had been removed to allow his blue eyes to shine through while he was here, what he had come to think of as his true home in the last few months. The only place he felt at relative peace, if you could call it peace with feelings of rage and anger constantly rolling through his body. His hair is a mess but his black armor seems to be immaculate. Raziel's lip curls slightly in something between a grimaced smile and the vaguest smirk before his left hand reaches up to flick dismissively; the Falleen turns his back to Seifer, continuing on the path with a meandering fashion to his steps. "I would not wish to be denied. My curiousity was sated recently, yet left. . . Quite unsated, really, in the same breath. Old questions answered, and yet more arose from their passing." Raziel turns, then, idly drawing the crysblade from the scabbard at his side. It shhhhcckkth's as it's drawn, the sound scraping against the noiselessness of the night. Raziel hefts it, giving it a single twirl before lowering the tip to the ground. "I expect not to be taunted, either, when I ask, or shoved aside. With all due graciousness." He falls silent once more, glancing about. "Traipsing about to different planets to leave myself more exposed to answers lacking has become a trend I do not enjoy." COMBAT: Raziel wields his Modified Heirloom Crysblade. The slight 'Vzzz!' of Seifer's saber fills the air, illuminating his postion upon the Column. The boy isn't speaking, the same smile sits stagnant on his face. He leans forward slightly, rubble falls from his feet, tumbling down the side of the stone face. He stands, putting a foot out and over the edge, dropping to the Valley floor. COMBAT: You ignite your red lightsaber. With the sound of a blade being drawn and the familiar snap hiss of a lightsaber close up the path, Constantine reaches back to the rifle slung back there and brings it to hold in both hands before him. Continuing up the path, now more gently and quietly he reaches the point to now see the two beings. Smirking to himself and shaking his head, he moves to a large boulder near the edge of the path. Hopping up on top of it he watches intently. His hold on the grip of his blaster tightens but his amusement is evident. FORCE: You experience an amused feeling and think of Constantine Wolf. COMBAT: Constantine Wolf wields his Merr Sonn PSB3 Turbo Carbine. Raziel prods at a bit of a skeleton nearby with the tip of his crysblade, sending a bone scattering across the floor as he once more receives silence. The Falleen's face darkens slightly, lips pursing into the thinnest of lines as his pigmentation takes on a reddish hue in the night. The sound of a lightsaber's ignition turns the Falleen, spinning in a twirl of his dark cloak to face Seifer Wolf once more. A glint of light catches the edge of his crysblade, flashing once as it's brought up to a half-ready stance, and Raziel almost smiles. Almost. "I have no quarrel with you, Sir Seifer Wolf. Yet I believe what you told me when I first met you, of your skill--" Raziel's hand lifts a little, his left, free hand, and points toward the human before his fist closes. "I wish to learn while my time in the Galaxy is yet to run out, Sir Seifer Wolf. My curiousity overwhelms me. Do be an agreeable fellow." FORCE: Raziel calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Raziel begins to choke Seifer Wolf. Defense options: +PASS - +FORCEREPEL COMBAT: Seifer Wolf does not choke. Seifer begins to walk toward the Falleen, his steps taking him on a slow pace. The slight twinge at his throat causes him to shudder slightly, keeping the unseen attack at bay. The Crimson blade becomes one with the night as it twirls in the boys hands, up and around his body the boy warms himself up for what is to come. Still silent. "I am not so patient," Raziel murmurs, flicking his left hand and dropping it to his side, then around his back -- a second crysblade, shorter than the first, is drawn and flipped about in a single turn before being caught. Raziel bends his knees slightly, assuming a much less passive stance as he thins his lips once more; both weapons come up to bare in slender, long-fingered hands. "And I am not a toy." Yellow eyes stare at Seifer with flashing emotion whilst his face remains quite passive, and he takes a single, shuffling, fluid step forward. Seifer's smile spreads across his face as his free hand lifts lazily. His fingers droop from his hands, then clench as if grabbing an object. Raising his hand, he throws it in Constantine's direction! COMBAT: You reach out with the Force to choke Constantine Wolf FORCE: Constantine Wolf calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Constantine Wolf chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds him. Constantine falls forward off the boulder and onto his knees coughing, "Bastard." Raising his blaster he aims at his brother and squeezes the trigger. COMBAT: Constantine Wolf fires his Merr Sonn PSB3 Turbo Carbine at Seifer Wolf! COMBAT: Seifer Wolf deflects Constantine Wolf's blaster bolt back into Constantine Wolf, wounding him. Raziel continues to stand where he is as Seifer lifts his hand -- the choking of Constantine is ignored, even when the man's form is illuminated with the sound of red energy. Death flying. PBBZRAT! The fact that it's repelled back toward Constantine is not lost, and in that moment Raziel leans forward to run toward Seifer, twisting aside to the left at the last moment in a flash of silk and cloak and glinting blades. COMBAT: Raziel attacks Seifer Wolf's arms with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! COMBAT: Seifer Wolf parries with his red lightsaber. Seifer Wolf ripostes and mildly wounds Raziel. TCHzZ! Constantine's blaster bolt strikes Seifer's saber as he brings it up to block the attack, twisting the saber slightly, the boy pushes the bolt back to it's sender. Raziel's attack doesn't go unnoticed, the boy's senses ringing with the darkside. His anger controls his actions. Twirling his blade, the boy throws back the attacking Crys-blade, before he Ripostes, bringing his saber toward Raziel. "Weak." he mutters, bringing it down on the Falleen. He smiles, twirling it back around to his side. He steps back into an offensive stance, his saber high and ready. Constantine gets knocked onto his back as the blaster bolt strikes his armor. Grunting he sits back up and aims his rifle again growing angrier. Squeezing off another shot he growls. COMBAT: Constantine Wolf fires his Merr Sonn PSB3 Turbo Carbine at Seifer Wolf's head! COMBAT: Seifer Wolf parries Constantine Wolf's blaster bolt with his red lightsaber. The crystal dirk in Raziel's left hand flashes toward Seifer's left arm, sparking relentlessly on the glowing lightsaber in the human's hands. Repelled, Raziel spins once more to the left as glowing pain sears his side lightly. The Falleen plants his foot once more, throwing out his crystal dirk upward to catch the illuminating blade as the thin Vanixian sword in his right hand finds its way in a sweeping arc toward Seifer's legs -- at the last moment shooting up and arcing toward his chest. "I have felt pure agony as an educational experience, Sir Seifer Wolf." The attack is made as Seifer's blade is lifted. Perhaps. . . an opening? COMBAT: Raziel attacks Seifer Wolf with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! COMBAT: Seifer Wolf parries with his red lightsaber.. Seifer's smile fades, turning into a look of concentration. His saber a blur as he blocks and repels his attackers. His focus now, on the Falleen. Bringing his saber down toward his head! COMBAT: You swing your red lightsaber at Raziel's head COMBAT: Raziel tries to parry with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade, but Seifer Wolf's red lightsaber hits and mildly wounds his head. Constantine sits there. As his anger continues to grow he allows it to. He focuses it. Thinking about the loss that he has had over his lifetime, one after the other, the spark that was in his heart as the anger appeared grows into a flame, then into a fire, then finally an inferno that seems like at any moment his body will explode in full hatred. He focuses this anger into his right hand. Raising it he lets loose with an invisible blast. FORCE: Constantine Wolf angryly calls upon the Dark Side of the Force. The smell of burning silk collides with the sound of a buzzing lightsaber, and blood spatters into the air. It hangs there in droplets before pelting the ground, and Raziel is sent into a vicious circle as he's propelled back. Back, and into another twist upward. This time, Raziel brings his smaller cryblade toward Seifer's chin. "You may not be lying, though this just assures me once more that I need be answered." It's bit out quietly, hardly above a whisper, as the Falleen arcs the weapon toward flesh. COMBAT: Raziel attacks Seifer Wolf's head with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! COMBAT: Seifer Wolf parries with his red lightsaber. Seifer Wolf ripostes and mildly wounds Raziel. Seifer's face is taken by a grin as Constantine draws upon his anger. "That's it!" finally, the boy speaks, throwing back another of Raziel's attacks. "This is how you will beat me!" he shouts at Raziel, his saber drops to his side and his free hand li COMBAT: You reach out with the Force to choke Raziel! FORCE: Raziel calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Raziel chokes. Asphyxiating spasms lightly wounds him. Whatever Raziel was likely to say is lost in the spasms caught in his throat; choking noises, gurgles, as if a hand were clamped around his neck and squeezing tightly. It lasts tens of seconds, before the Falleen finally slumps to a knee. Eyes stare at Constantine with a baleful look, head shaking first to the left, then toward the right. "I am not a toy." It's a simple statement, though he springs once more to his feet with both weapons swinging wildly as he twists around to the left. FORCE: Raziel recklessly calls upon the Dark Side of the Force. COMBAT: Raziel attacks Seifer Wolf's legs with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! COMBAT: Seifer Wolf tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Raziel's Modified Heirloom Crysblade mildly wounds his leg. Seifer laughs as he stumbles back, his leg has been hit with the crysblade. "That's it!" he says, jumping into the air, the boy assaults the Falleen once more! COMBAT: You prepare yourself to spar. Type +LIMIT to clear damage limits. COMBAT: You swing your red lightsaber at Raziel's arms! COMBAT: Raziel successfully blocks Seifer Wolf's red lightsaber with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade. Raziel swats the lightsaber aside with his crysblade, holding it in a flurry of sparks and leaning weight into it. He feints once with the blade in his left hand as he stares toward the youth, eyes light up now, features taut. "I am /not/ a toy. I wish to learn, for it suits me. . . And I enjoy this." It's almost spit out, the last, before his teeth grit together, jaw clenching as he attempts to push Seifer back. The blade in his left hand is dropped, the hand moving to the hilt of his main weapon; strength is put into it. Effort. Seifer's face is lit with excitement, beads of red sweat stream down his face. "Then a Toy you shall not be." he replies, adjusting the angle of his blade to stop Raziel from taking his hands off. "Do you think you can beat me, Falleen?" "I wish to learn, not kill you," Raziel bites out simply, face drawn completely, jaw tight. He's expressionless excepting the light in his pupils; his eyes have become slits. "I wish to beat you, as well. And I shall." He presses forward once more, shifting his left foot to give fulcrum to the motion ever so slightly. "No." Seifer says, throwing his weight forward. "You will fear me." He jumps back, out of reach of the crysblade. Half a second to balance himself, the boy spins, bringing his lightsaber down toward Raziel's legs! COMBAT: You swing your red lightsaber at Raziel's legs COMBAT: Raziel tries to parry with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade, but Seifer Wolf's red lightsaber hits and mildly wounds his leg. Blood spatters the ground of Korriban once more, as it has ever so often. Likely? It will continue on throughout the ages. Raziel stumbles with the motion, falling into a roll before clasping his dropped blade with his left. His right sweeps upward even as he finds footing, pushing him at his foe. "You will give me what I want." COMBAT: Raziel attacks Seifer Wolf's arms with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! COMBAT: Seifer Wolf parries with his red lightsaber. Seifer Wolf ripostes and mildly wounds Raziel. Seifer's smile fades, a rather serious look takes it's place. "You -will- fear me." he shouts, jumping to action. The Crimson blade is spun around his back, switching hands, it's course is set for Raziel's Right leg. COMBAT: You swing your red lightsaber at Raziel's legs! COMBAT: Raziel tries to parry with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade, but Seifer Wolf's red lightsaber hits and vivisects his leg, destroying Raziel's Masterwork Tall Wrap Shoes. A score of marks now mar Raziel's body. Silk is in tatters, the smell of its burning permeating the air. Raziel falters once more at the brazen wound to his own arm, flushing suddenly a full red as his skin's colour changes in an instant. "I am to be tested at every turn! Every moment? I have but little time, and there are --" It's cut off, then, as suddenly as his shin is nearly sliced cleanly from his thigh. Raziel screams once, eyes widening even as he continues his motion -- a last stab toward Seifer's face with his blade as he falls, falls toward the ground. Blood sprays mist into the air in arterial pumps. COMBAT: Raziel attacks Seifer Wolf's head with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! COMBAT: Seifer Wolf tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Raziel's Modified Heirloom Crysblade mauls his head. Time almost slows as the streaked blade removes it's opponents leg. Returning to a standing position, the boy doesn't have time to bring his saber up as the Falleen tears a cheeck muscle in half, spraying blood into the already thick air. A slight scream as the boy is torn in agony, his anger keeps him from falling. He turns, facing away from Raziel. "I will train you." he mutters. The saber sizzles in the night, giving the scene an ominous look. Not quite so full of rage, not quite so angry, yet in all the more pain for the lack of emotion. . . Raziel writhes on the ground, hands attempting to stem the staunch blood that pumps into the dirt, coagulating with the earth beneath his body. Whatever words are spoken are lost to the Falleen as unconsciousness takes him, very briefly; eyes flutter open once more and his jaw sets as he stares toward Wolf's back. So hard his jaw is clenched, his mouth trickles blood that pales in comparison to the flow of his severed appendage. FORCE: You experience a hateful feeling and think of Raziel. Category:January 2009 RP Logs